Tonks and Ginny sisters but not by blood
by BeeSmartie
Summary: Tonks and Ginny are like sisters, the best of friends, always there to moan and whine too...and get advice from.This story develops their friendship that previously was only hinted at. Rated T to be sure, but its really not that bad!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sighed and pushed her long ginger hair out of her eyes. "Tonks." She said. Tonks was perched on a stool beside the bed that Ginny was lounging on. Ginny propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Tonks seriously. "You need to talk to him." She told her.

Tonks wrinkled her nose at this and nervously ran a hand through her short cropped, mousy brown hair. Ginny knew that the colour of her hair was effected by her mood, and today just wasn't a good day. Tonks looked up from her lap and said almost fiercely "I could say the same to you!" Her tone softened as she added "He won't listen, Gin."

"And he'll never see me that way!" Ginny sighed. "So I guess we're both stuck then!" She laughed. Tonks laughed too but bitterly. "You're too young to think like that." Tonks told her.

"So are you!" Ginny said indignantly, sitting upright, confronting her.

"Mmm...yeah," Tonks mumbled. "Age."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Age." She thumped her leg in annoyance. "Age. It's the whole bloody problem!" She frowned

"What do you mean?" Ginny frowned. Tonks cringed and refused to meet Ginny's gaze. "Tell me Dora." The use of her abbreviated first name seemed to do it

"Ok." She took a deep breath, eyes closed. When she opened them again they were wet. "He says I'm too young. That he's too old for me...that I could do better, much better!"

Ginny gaped and struggled for words. "But-but you want him. Surely if he feels- then age- it wouldn't- shouldn't matter." She frowned.

"Ginny," Tonks laughed humourlessly and got up. She sat beside the young girl and rested her hand on Ginny's arm, in a very older sister like fashion that Ginny wasn't used to. "He says the feelings mutual honey. But he simply feels, it would be selfish" Her lips twisted at the words. "to take me for himself when he believes I could do better than him."

"But- but" Ginny objected.

"I know," She sighed. "I know, but what can I do?"

'Tonks-

When are you coming over?! I REALLY need to talk to you...about importance stuff!

I haven't seen you in forever!

I'm borrowing Pig off Ron, so send your reply with him. The holidays are soo boring and I miss you!

Mum says you're welcome to come over for dinner whenever you'd like...Remus too, if y'know...you want.

Please Tonks...

Lots of love,

Ginny xxx'

"I can't stay long." Tonks tutted, hood up, face cast in the shadows; the Burrow was bright and warm behind them; it was dark, cold and raining outside standing in the lane. Ginny stood in an old rain coat, staring at her best friend.

"Tonks," Words failed her. Tonks was a wreck, she was not the Tonks Ginny knew and loved. Gone was the smile, the bright hair seemed lost forever-dark ragged locks replaced it. She was wearing a very old travelling cloak that Ginny thought might have belonged to Sirius. Because since her cousin's death and being rebuffed by Remus, Tonks had gone into herself, seeking solitude, depressed wasn't a strong enough word. "Please come in, even just for a cup of tea..." Ginny pleaded.

"I don't want to." Tonks said. "I'm not in the mood to have company..." She huffed.

"Dora," Ginny pleaded. "You're really worrying me!"

"Well, yeah, things aren't great at the moment kid." Although her voice was rough, she said 'kid' in an affectionate tone.

"I know, but hiding away isn't going to help is it? Especially with the current situation..." Ginny trailed off.

"'The current situation?'" She laughed humourlessly. "Yeah, You Know Who's back; loads of my family are dead...! The man I love won't love me! I might lose my job, every days a risk, we could all die any second...Oh and You Know Who's back!" She repeated "And- and we're all alone!" She sobbed.

"TONKS!" Ginny went to her and hugged her. She could feel her silent sobs as she held her tight.

When they broke apart, Tonks hastily whipped her eyes, Ginny looked away pointedly. "I'm sorry." Tonks whispered a hand on Ginny's arm. Her voice flattered. "I'm taking this out on you- what would Molly say?" She laughed.

"She'd say stop being silly and come in for a cup of tea." Ginny said definitely.

"Okay, okay!" Tonks raised her hands in defeat; a small smile played on her lips.

Ginny smiled back encouragingly. "Come on." She said and as they turned back towards The Burrow, Tonks slipped her hand in to Ginny's and squeezed. "Thank you." She whispered.

Inside The Burrow was warm and dimly lit; Ginny and Tonks sat at one end of the long dining table, while Mrs Weasley hurried around making them cups of tea. Tonks sat with her hands in her lap, looking at them avoiding Molly's polite and friendly, yet probing questions.

"Mum!" Ginny protested when her mother's questions had become too consistent. "We just want a minute. Seriously, I could have made the tea!"

Mrs Weasley scowled her daughter with a single look and hurried over, placing two mugs of hot tea in front of them. "Nonsense, it's no problem." She whipped her hands on her apron and smiled. "So?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Ginny said forcefully. "Thanks mum." Ginny hinted by glancing to the door.

"Oooh!" Mrs Weasley smiled and looked quickly between the two girls; Tonks was staring into her mug. "Right!" Mrs Weasley said decisively. "I'll leave you two too it shall I?" She asked.

"Thanks mum."

"Cheers Molly." Tonks muttered eyes still cast down.

Molly Weasley left her kitchen, but not without one final look at the two girls.

Silence fell between them; the only sound in the kitchen was the ticking of the large clock on the wall above the sink. Tonks drank deeply from her mug. "That tastes good." She sighed. "Warm."

"Tonks I-," Ginny began.

"It's okay, Ginny." Tonks said softly. "I've been, not exactly the best lately, I know that." She frowned then looked up at her. "But you've been great."

Ginny half smiled. "I just hate seeing you like this Dora."

Tonks looked down and drank some more tea. "Look Ginny, since Sirius" Her voice broke saying his name, she shuddered with tears. Ginny reached across the table and took her hand. "It's just been so hard y'know?" Tonks half whispered, tears gleamed in her eyes. "And Bellatrix" She snarled her name. "She was the one! You know that makes it all the worse!" Anger burned in her eyes, consumed her whole face. "I'll kill her, Ginny!" Tonks promised. The look of hatred and revenge, on her pale faced worried Ginny. "She'll get what's coming for her, if it's the last thing I do!" Tonks was deadly serious and that was what worried Ginny the most.

"Don't do anything rash Tonks." Ginny begged and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I won't. I won't go looking for her" Tonks said. "But when the opportunity presents itself and it will. I won't be kind!"  
"No one expects you to be!" Ginny said quickly. "But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't." Tonks repeated, defiantly. The look on her face reminded Ginny of the old Tonks, who would have challenged anyone who dared to say she may get herself hurt, the old Tonks, who loved danger; got into every battle, every fight, who won every duel. Ginny smiled at the memory of the bubble gum pink haired Tonks that had formed in her mind.

The present Tonks, however, was trying to catch her attention. "Ginny!" Tonks waved her hand across her line of vision. When Ginny looked up, Tonks said. "Anyway, you have no need to worry. I can look after myself just fine!"

Tonks could, Ginny knew that; but she was more afraid of the idea of Tonks coming face to face with her Aunt Bellatrix. The idea of it sent shivers down her spine.

They drank their tea in relative quiet, the clock ticked, people moved around upstairs. Tonks and Ginny just sipped their tea. Finally Tonks broke the silence, she moved, taking off her long travelling cloak. She let it fall back on to the back of her chair.

Very slowly, she smiled at Ginny and ran a hand through her matted hair; instantly it began to change- became shorter, neater, and red. It wasn't quite the cheery pink, but this improvement made Ginny happy. "Finally," She whispered.

Tonks laughed. "Get Remus to stop being so stubborn and it'll be pink again!" She grinned but there was pain behind the smile.

"We kissed, you know." Tonks said out of the blue.

Ginny looked at her gobsmacked. "What?! You and Remus?! When? How?! Explain." Ginny demanded.

"It was in the basement kitchen at Grimmuald Place," She explained "The night after Sirius..." She hesitated. "You know," Ginny nodded sympathetically. "Well, anyway," she continued. "He came to talk, to grieve together. We both- Sirius was important to us both, he was his best friend. And then- it well, it just happened."

Ginny frowned. "What?" You just kissed then what?"

"Well yeah, we were both grieving then he kissed me, or I kissed him- or it was both of us. I don't know it just happened and then...he said goodnight and left. We haven't really spoken since."

"He just left?!" Ginny said outraged.

"Yep," Tonks sighed and tilted her empty mug. She stood up and looked at Ginny. "Want another cup of tea?" She asked smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny looked at Tonks, curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Ginny smiled at her and gently placed a blanket over her. She looked so young and vulnerable when she was asleep. She was curled up into a ball. Ginny couldn't help but half agree with Remus, well...the age gap was pretty big. She hoped that they'd get together never the less, because she longed to see Tonks happy again.

It was late, Ginny worried her mum would come down stairs, but it seems she'd already gone to bed leaving them alone. Tonks had just crashed the minute they'd gone and sat in the living room, she looked so drained...

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the backdoor, making Ginny jump. It was still raining outside, the wind was howling. It was very late; who was visiting at this hour? None of her family or Tonks had stirred from their sleep, Ginny took a deep breath; they knocked again. She shuddered and took out her wand, walking from the living room back into the kitchen, they knocked again. She hesitated by the door. She could see the shadow of the person behind the door. She gripped her wand.  
"Who's there?" She said.  
"It's me," Said Lupin. "Remus Lupin!" His tone sounded rushed and panicked.  
Ginny opened the door, wand still in her hand. Looking up at Lupin, she saw he looked panicked and worried, but she had to keep protocol. Barring his entrance to the house, she raised her wand at him and said "You taught us how to defeat Boggarts, in my second year, in that particular lesson I was wearing a hair grip which you commented on, what was the hair grip like?" She waited.  
Remus frowned, then realised she was using this as a security question. He pulled a face more worried about Dora than answering the stupid question. "Er-," He thought. "It was a daisy...my mother's favourite flower." He said all of a sudden remembering.  
Ginny lowered her wand. "So erm..?" She began, about to ask him why he was here when he rushed past her, into the kitchen "Where is she? Where's Dora? Is she here?" He said. He looked wildly around, turning a whole circle; he stared at Ginny, fear in his eyes. "Dora?" He yelled. "Where is she?" He demanded of Ginny.  
"Lupin," Ginny began, puzzled.  
Just then, Tonks walked in from the living room, yawning and looking ruffled; her hair was a mess. "I heard voices-!" Her eyes fell on Remus "What the...?" She stared at him, "Remus, what?" She was cut off by Lupin running to her. He grabbed her, holding her close.  
"Dora!" He sobbed.  
"Remus...?" She asked confused, her hands coming round him too responding to the hug subconsciously.  
"I heard," He sobbed breathless, releasing her from his arms. "I heard that some Aurors had been kidnapped," He hugged her tight again then looked at her, continuing, "I knew you were at work earlier..." He travelled off, his eyes were round and he looked at her intently. "I thought you were..."

He couldn't finish his sentence for Tonks was kissing him. Ginny blushed and looked away, giving them a private moment. Remus kissed her back, clinging to her. "Dora," He whispered, pulling away from her and stroking her face. "Sweetie," He whispered. "I'm... I went to your mums. She said you hadn't been home yet, I was going crazy, you mum didn't know anything about the kidnapping. I thought...I asked her where you might be...she said you might be with Ginny! I was scared..." he kissed her again. "You're safe." He breathed.

*  
"Ginny...  
Hey you... I'm sorry I haven't been over to visit... Remus and I... I can't believe you were there when we got together! Ahaha! Can you believe how sweet he is?! He was sooo worried about me Gin!  
We're together... in a relationship can u believe it?!  
I'm happier than I've ever been... but mum and dad are worried... you know with Remus being what he is...But I couldn't care less, I love him, Gin I really do!  
I think he loves me too...do you think we could actually be together?-Like for the long haul? What if he changes his mind again?  
Can I- I mean- WE come over for tea...? Pretty please Gin-gin?  
Love you  
-An extremely happy- TONKIES!"

*  
Tonks stood clinging onto Lupin's hand in the kitchen of The Burrow; Molly had just thrown her arms around her and exclaimed her excitement at the couple that now stood blushing before most of the Weasley family. Ginny hugged Tonks and took her hand pulling her away from Remus, "Dora...my room now!" Ginny said pulling her up the stairs.  
Tonks laughed and followed her into her room. Ginny pulled Tonks into a hug! "Tonks!" She said as they embraced once more.  
"Kiddo!" Tonks laughed hugging her back. "What is it?!"  
"I've just missed you!" Ginny laughed.  
"But you could have said that down stairs..." Tonks laughed, and flopped sitting down on Ginny's bed, Ginny followed her lying down, Tonks shuffled up and let Ginny rest her head on her lap. Tonks stroked Ginny's hair, as she smiled up at her. "You made me leave Remus down there all alone..." Tonks chuckled.  
Ginny sighed. "Tell me everything Dora!"  
Tonks smiled, Ginny noticed how much happier she looked today compared to the last time she had seen her. Her hair was now a cheery bright pink. Her eyes shone bright blue today, her cute button nose wrinkling as she laughed. "You're a funny kid..." She laughed, her hands gently stroking Ginny's silky ginger hair. "What do you want to know...?"  
Ginny smiled "Everything!"  
"Well, he's great in bed!" Tonks laughed.  
Ginny frowned and exclaimed "Ew! I. Did. Not. Want. To. know. That."  
"You asked everything." She laughed. "No..." She giggled. "On a serious side... he's amazing...but y'know..."  
Ginny looked up and saw tears glinting in those bright blue eyes. "Dora...?"  
Tonks coughed and rubbed at her eye. "I just- Remus ... is well y'know...he has..."  
"A furry little problem!" Came a voice from the doorway, Remus was standing at the door, half  
Smiling, still wearing his travelling cloak. "It's how James used to refer to my little problem." Remus explained.  
The girls were stunned into silence. "Remus..." Tonks said and Ginny sat up.  
"Oh don't mind me," Lupin laughed, waving his hand. "I just guessed you girls would be talking about me... I wanted to know what was being said," He smiled, still hovering in the doorway.  
"You can erm... come in... if u want." Ginny said unsure of herself; she waved at the empty rocking chair in the corner of her room. Lupin remained where he was standing.  
"I'm unsure of the protocol... as to whether I, your ex professor, should be entering my old pupil's bedroom..." Remus laughed but there was a serious tone to his voice.  
Tonks laughed and bounced off the bed, pulling her 'boyfriend' into the room. She pushed him gently into the rocking chair and proceeded to sit on his lap. Tonks grinned at Ginny. She turned looking at Lupin. "Remus you old fool...she's not an ex pupil she's your girlfriends best friend... me and Gin... we're practically sisters."  
Tonks grinned, Ginny smiled. "True that." The girls laughed.  
"Your mum ambushed me." Lupin told Ginny, his arms around Tonks, he sighed. "The second you two left me alone..."  
Tonks laughed loudly. "Sounds like Molly."

Mrs Weasley called them down for dinner awhile later. The dinner was pleasant; the conversation typical- work, jobs, death eaters, He Who Must Not Be Named, the usual. Ginny ate in relative quiet, concentrating on her peas not the conversation. The room was full, what with the extra guests and Harry was staying too.

After dinner, Tonks caught Ginny alone as everyone was making their way into the living room for drinks. They were pressed into the wall as people hurried past them, the twins called "Don't stop in the hall way!" They laughed and disappeared into the living room.  
"He was totally watching you throughout dinner!" Tonks told Ginny, squeezing her arm excitedly.  
"What..?" Ginny spluttered.  
"You know," Tonks winked and lowered her voice. "Harry!" She whispered "He was totally watching you at dinner!"  
"Really?"  
"Yup!" She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the next chapter...enjoy and please review! - BeeSmartie 3

In the living room, all the seats were taken so Ginny was cramped on the floor between the big sofa and the wall; her usual place as being the youngest and the only girl, she had to fight to gain the right to sit on a sofa and Ginny really wasn't in the mood for a fist fight. The talk had again returned to You Know Who and the dark forces: Ginny was bored... it wasn't like they were going to let her fight once the time came anyway; so instead she watched Harry. He hung to Remus's every word. He leaned forward, his elbow resting on his bent knee; he joined in the conversation with a child-like eagerness. His hand was cupped under his chin, supporting his head, his eyes; green and gorgeous were alight with interest. Oh god...how she wished he would look at her like that... She coughed, frowning at herself.

"Ron." She said abruptly interrupting conversation. Ron look confused, he looked around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When's Hermione getting here?" The others frowned wondering why she had changed the subject but Tonks smiled sympathetically and engaged them in a debate as to which areas of the ministry were being infiltrated.

Ron shrugged, blushing at the mention of Hermione's name. He coughed "Erm, tomorrow lunch I think." He coughed uncomfortable.

Ginny smiled. "Good." As she spoke Harry glanced at her, his green gaze catching her brown one for a few seconds, he smiled at her, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks and then he looked away. Ginny blushed and looked at her knees and spent the rest of the evening throwing him convert glances, desperate to tell him exactly how she felt.

"Aren't you going out with Dean Thomas?" A voice cut through her daydreaming about Harry. She looked up, Fred repeated the question. "Aren't you going out with Dean Thomas?"

Guilt washed through her, it was as though Fred could read her thoughts and was demanding why she was daydreaming about another boy. However she did wonder how the conversation had gone from You Know Who and the ministry to her love-life.

"Dean Thomas?!" Ron said sounding outraged.

Tonks caught her eye and gave her a questioning look. "Er, yeah," She coughed. "I am."

"Dean Thomas?!" Ron repeated himself. "But he's our year."

"That's only one year older." Harry reasoned. Ginny caught his eye, wondering what he thought of her relationship. He simply looked confused.

Tonks looked slightly upset about not being informed of this. She stood up. "Just gonna use the loo." She said, inclining her head towards the door, looking at Ginny meaningfully.

Ginny understood. "I'm cold I'm going to grab a jumper." She said squeezing out her tight space beside the wall she followed Tonks out.

In the kitchen, Tonks stared at her. "Dean Thomas?! What about Harry?!" She looked confused. "Who's this Dean anyway?!" She questioned, the words rushing out so that Ginny had no chance to speak.

Ginny gulped. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dora, you've had a lot on...I didn't want to bother you..."

Tonks tutted and folded her arms. "I don't care about that. Just explain." She frowned, confused.

"Well we got close last year," Ginny shrugged "And he wrote to me this summer asking me out, we've met up a few times, he's really great...And," She folded her arms defiantly. "I'm fed up of waiting around for you know-_him_."

Tonks frowned concerned. "But Gin- you obviously still have feelings for him. I mean, you've been staring at him the whole evening!"

"Sssh." Ginny hushed her. "You're being loud someone might hear." She glanced towards the half open kitchen door.

"But-so do u like this Dean?"

"Yeah course." Ginny smiled.

"Just not as much as Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Sssh." Ginny glanced nervously into the hall way, again, worried someone would overhear. "No it's not that, I mean, I think ... he was like my first real crush there's always going to be some feeling there for him. But he's not interested, or at least not showing it. So I've got to move on. And so when a perfectly lovely boy asked me out, who I'm really good friends with, who's good at Quidditch, why would I say no?"

"Ok." Tonks nodded accepting it. There was a moment of silence then Tonks giggled and whispered. "So, is he hot?"

Ginny laughed and covered her mouth to muffle the noise. "Yes." She nodded.

Molly had said Ginny was allowed Dean over and she was very excited about this. However in his letter Dean sounded anxious as he had wrote...

**"Ginny, of course I want to see you... but how will your brothers react? I mean Ron and Harry being there especially...y'know? I guess, I'm just nervous, I can't wait to see you!"**

The way he wrote, it was as though he was including Harry as her brother... maybe that was how Harry felt towards her...

Dean arrived at eleven the next morning, in old jeans and a hoodie. His mother, a muggle, had driven him here in her car as they only lived about half an hour away and their house obviously wasn't connected to the floo network. Mr Weasley, trying not to jump with excitement rushed out to introduce himself and get a look at the muggle car. Dean's mother, Lydia, seemed simply bemused by Arthur's keen interested in her old Vauxhall.

"Hey you." Dean smiled nervously at Ginny. His hands in his pockets as they stood a little away from his car; Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at her father who was on his hands and knees looking at some part of the car. Lydia was watching, trying hard not laugh.

Dean smiled and blushed and offered his arms for a hug. They hugged for a long moment until Mr Weasley, who had just pulled himself from under the car and who now stood covered in some sort of black dust, coughed and said. "Ahem." Blushing they broke apart.

Dean coughed and looked, with flushed cheeks at his mother. "Thanks for dropping me off mum. See ya later. I will give you a text yeah?" He nodded.

'A text?' this meant nothing to Ginny, she frowned confused but Lydia seemed to understand; she nodded smiled at Ginny and said "That's fine Deano, me and the girls are off shopping anyway." She looked at Ginny. "Nice to finally meet you, hopefully you'll be able to come round for tea sometime soon." She glanced at Mr Weasley who was trying to look casual as he attempted to dust himself clean without using magic. "Nice to meet you too," She smiled at Arthur and got back into the car, two little girls waved at their brother from the back. The younger one stuck out her tongue; Dean stuck his out back at her, they laughed.

They watched the car pull away and as soon as it was out of sight Arthur pulled out his wand and cleaned himself off.

He looked at Dean. "I didn't want to... while your sisters were here in case they...?"

"They know I'm a wizard sir" Dean said politely.

"Oh," Mr Weasley laughed. "Silly me," He laughed. "Don't call me sir." He added as an afterthought. He held out still slightly dirty hand. "Arthur Weasley."

Dean shook it, "Dean Thomas." He smiled.

Mrs Weasley had given Ginny very strict intrusions that Dean was not allowed in her bedroom, under any circumstances. This conversation would have been bad enough without having it happen in front of three of her older brothers. Ron and to add to it Fred and George; all three of whom had stood sniggering in the corner of the kitchen that morning, while Mrs Weasley banished a large wooden spoon at Ginny.

"I know what those older boys are like!" She banished the spoon as if it were her wand; she pointed the batter mixture splattered spoon at her only daughter, while three of her elder sons sniggered. "You are too young Ginerva..."

"Ouch. Full name!" Fred muttered to George.

"Defiantly in trouble," George agreed. Ron laughed.

Mrs Weasley ignored them. "To be..."

"ALRIGHT MUM!" Ginny shouted interrupting her mother before she could continue. She grimaced painfully, her cheeks aflame. "I. Get. It. Thanks .Mum." She said through gritted teeth.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "You know what I'm saying don't you Ginerva?!" She frowned at her daughter.

The boys laughed. "Don't you be laughing!" Molly turned on them. "If any of you boys dare bring a girl home and-," She frowned.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed knowing a way to get at least one of her brothers back for laughing at her. "Why do you think Hermione shares my room when she stays, Ron?" She laughed, Ron turned radish red.

"Shut up Ginny!" He muttered blushing redder and redder by the second, as the twins clapped him on the back, bent double with laughter. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and left to do the washing.

Ginny glared at the boys. She rounded on them, Mrs Weasley-style hands on her hips. "Don't you start either Fred Weasley," She said, pointing a finger at him. "Or I might just accidently tell Mum what I caught you and Angelina doing after the Yule Ball."

Fred stopped laughing. "Don't you dare." He said annoyed, his expression stony. "You promised." He snarled. He and George left.

Ron frowned. "What happened? What did they do?" He whispered to Ginny. She was just about to tell him how she'd found Fred and Angelina in an extremely compromising situation last year; when Mrs Weasley came back in carrying bundles of washing. The siblings jumped apart.

"What are you two whispering about?!" Molly snapped

"Nothing..." They muttered.

The rule of no boys, but more importantly no DEAN in her bedroom, meant that they would have little privacy in a house bursting at the seams full of people. Ginny had, however, counteracted this. She and Dean were going on a walk, up to the meadow to play Quidditch. However how much Quidditch practice was actually going to take place Ginny wasn't sure…


	4. Chapter 4

Dean held her hand as they walked, Ginny felt like a real girl...A girl that could be someone's girlfriend, when she was with him. He smiled at her like he could never look at anyone else.  
"You look beautiful today." He smiled and caught a strand of her long hair that was blowing in the wind. "Your hair is perfect too." He grinned.  
"Thanks." She blushed squeezing his hand and looking away." You're looking pretty good yourself." She laughed.  
There was silence for a moment. Dean glanced at the broom he was borrowing from her. "I haven't flown since school finished." He pouted. "It kind of makes me homesick."  
"Homesick?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah...for Hogwarts...for the wizarding world," He shrugged looking at the ground. "I miss it when I'm home. I mean I'm glad to see my mum and sisters, but part of me seems gone when I can't use my wand or fly my broom." He pouted.  
"Well it's like that for all of underage wizards and witches." Ginny reminded him.  
Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but at least your parents and older brothers can do magic... You don't have to miss it. You see it every day."  
Ginny thought about this for a moment then shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it."

They used an old football and practiced passes, having to fly quite low to avoid flying higher than the tree tops of the meadow but Ginny could see how pleased Dean looked to be flying again. She smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm gonna fly down and take a break." She threw him the makeshift Quaffle. He caught it and grinned.  
"Ok me too." They landed and Ginny flopped onto the grass, laying on her back smiling up at him. He grinned and sat beside her, he kicked off his trainers.  
"Nice socks." Ginny commented, laughing and sitting up. She shuffled closer to him. Dean glanced down at his green and purple spotted socks, he blushed.  
"Mum brought me them for Christmas!" He laughed and wiggled his toes.  
He looked at her, Ginny smiled, he reached up and brushed her long hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He leaned towards her. "Hey Gin." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. "You really do look amazing." He smiled and leaned towards her, a hand on her cheek. He kissed her lips softly; as he pulled away Ginny could feel he was smiling. She smiled and pressed her lips to his again.  
She was just about to tell him how great the day had been so far, when a loud, extremely familiar voice cut through their peace.  
"What are you doing?" Only millimetres apart, lips almost touching, Ginny and Dean jumped apart, shocked by the sound of Ron's voice. Ginny turned round.  
"What does it look like we're doing?!" She said definitely, standing up and glaring at her brother. Harry and Hermione were with him too. Hermione was slightly behind them, breathing heavily from the climb up here. She gave Ginny an apologetic smile and said "See, Ronald I told you they wanted some privacy...We really shouldn't have come..."  
Ron looked annoyed."You told Mum you were playing Quidditch!" He accused her.  
"We were!" Ginny said. "Now bugger off." She glanced at Harry; he was standing beside Ron looking slightly embarrassed but also annoyed. She frowned.  
"Come on!" Hermione touched Ron's shoulder "You guys can play Quidditch later." She tried to coax him back down the hill towards The Burrow, but he shrugged her off.  
"You stay the hell away from my sister!" He growled at Dean who was standing behind Ginny looking bashful.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and her and Harry dragged Ron away. Hermione shot Ginny one last apologetic smile as they disappeared back down the hill.

Ginny turned to Dean. "Sorry." She said simply not knowing what else to say.  
He shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Harry didn't look best pleased either. Schools gonna be fun." He tried to laugh it off.  
"Hermione likes you." Ginny said to try and make it better.  
Dean laughed and took her hands pulling her close. "But I don't share a dorm with Hermione." He laughed.  
Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Where were we?" She asked.

So, yes ok, she still had feelings for Harry, but she was very happy with Dean and nothing- not even the cute half smiles Harry threw her at dinner, or the way he ran his fingers through his messy hair in the mornings- could change that. Dean was sweet and kind and wrote to her all the time and as soon as they were back at Hogwarts they'd get to spend so much more time together.

"So it was bad huh?" Tonks grimaced as they laid the table for dinner one evening.  
"You should have seen Ron's face!" Ginny frowned as she put down the last place mat. "We were like this close!" She held her palm up to her face only a few centimetres away, re-enacting the proximity of her and Dean.  
"Were you now?" Tonks winked and nudged her playfully.  
"Shut up you!" Ginny laughed. "You're the one that felt the need to tell me that Remus is good in bed-!"  
At that moment, Arthur Weasley walked in, he looked embarrassed. He coughed and glanced from his daughter to Tonks. He then laughed nervously and said into the awkward silence "That's good to know." And turned, walking out the way he'd just came.  
The girls roared with laughter and clutched each other for support.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in they were still giggling as they laid down the cutlery.  
"What's funny?" Ron asked, dragging a chair from the table and sitting down.  
Ginny giggled and rushed over to Hermione, and quickly whispered the story to her. Hermione laughed and smiled at Tonks. "Oh my!" She giggled into her hands.  
"What?" Ron said, now glaring at Ginny. "Why don't me and Harry get to know?!" He said annoyed.  
Ginny had no answer, but Tonks did. "Well if you want to know about my sex life Ron-!" The girls roared with laughter again, even Harry was laughing, Ron had turned radish red. Their laughter only subdued this time when Molly came to dish up the food.

Going back to Hogwarts was a welcome distraction from her continued worries over her feelings for Harry, and it meant she got to see Dean more; plus she wouldn't be living in the same crowded house as Harry, sharing the same kitchen, the same bathroom- she'd get some space from him so that she could forget him and focus on Dean.

The only negative to going back to school was that it meant no Tonks, and that in itself was terrible. "I'm going to miss you soo much." Ginny exclaimed squeezing Tonks close as they hugged on the platform.  
Tonks looked at her and smiled. "I'll miss you too Kiddo, I meet you in Hogsmede one weekend ok?"  
Ginny nodded and was about to say a final goodbye when a hand tapped her arm and she turned to see Dean's handsome face smiling at her.  
"Dean," She said happily surprised. She hadn't expected to see him until they were on the train, the usual crowds at the platform made it hard to search individuals out. "Hey."  
"Hello," Dean hugged her close and as they broke apart Ginny kissed him on the lips lightly, then she turned taking his hand and beamed at a slightly crafty looking Tonks. "Tonks, this is my boyfriend Dean. Dean this is my best friend Dora Tonks."  
"Hi," Tonks said. "It's just Tonks." She confirmed shaking his hand. Ginny knew that 'Dora' was saved for those closest to her- including herself- but still introduced her as such.  
Dean nodded. "It's just Dean, nice to meet you." His eyes flickered to Ginny. "Gin's mentioned you a lot."  
"Yeah, well, can you blame her?" Tonks grinned; she wrinkled her nose and checked her watch. "It's about time now," She nodded towards the train. "And I got to go to work. Write soon." She told Ginny and then politely to Dean "Nice finally to meet you."

Her final farewell was the same as every year "Wotcher Kiddo." She said as she kissed Ginny on the cheek but this time she whispered low in her best friend's ear: "Nice taste, I see you were right." And with one last cheeky grin and a wink in the young couple's direction, she left.

*  
Ginny fell back into her usual Hogwarts routine as soon as term started, except now she had Dean. Back at Hogwarts, studying for her OWL's, on the Quidditch team, having to attend 'The slug Club' meetings and dating Dean; Ginny found herself thinking less and less of Harry, especially as her and Dean became more and more inseparable.  
"I'll see you after class." Dean promised pressing a quick kiss to her lips and disappearing up the corridor for his lesson. Ginny sighed and watched him leave and turned towards the door of her Transfiguration classroom and walked in, tugging her bag off of her shoulder.  
"Hey Luna," She said wearily taking her seat beside the blonde Ravenclaw.  
"Oh Hello Ginny," Luna said her usual dreamy voice. Ginny pulled her books out of her bag and slumped against her chair. Luna looked at her puzzled. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.  
Ginny shook her head and sighed. "No, just tired." She lied. She didn't know how to explain her feelings and to be honest was not sure if Luna would understand anyway. Leafing through a collection of scrap parchment, Ginny found a blank page and grabbed a quill, hastily addressing the letter, wrote:

"Dora-  
I'm freaking out here. Me and Dean are becoming inseparable. But not in a sweet way, like he drops me off at all my lessons and meets me after… I mean I like him but I don't know - it feels like a bit too much y'know?

And…well I can't deny I still thinking about him a bit…not a lot but a bit. I see him at training and feel like my heart is going to burst out my chest and then I feel really guilty about feeling like that when I'm going out with Dean.  
I'm so confused and I miss you!  
Lots of love,  
Ginny x"

It was short and sweet, but Ginny was sure Tonks would get the point, she'd understand. Once transfiguration was over Ginny went to the Owlery to send her letter. She climbed the stone steps slowly, thinking how strange it felt to be walking around the castle without Dean and usually Seamus who seemed unable to leave his best friend alone for even a minute. When she reached the main room of the Owlery, she picked a friendly looking owl, and quickly tied the letter to the owl's well trained outstretched leg.  
"Safe flight." Ginny muttered stroking the owl's soft feathers before it spread its wings and took flight out of the window.  
Ginny stood for a moment, watching the owls flight as it soared further and further out into the grounds and beyond; she was caught up in her own thoughts for a while until a voice brought her back to the present.  
"Who are you writing to?" He asked and Ginny turned to see Harry standing in the door way.  
"Oh," She half smiled, looking away from his captivating green eyes. "Erm- Tonks." She said biting her lip.  
"Yeah? Oh good." Harry said and Ginny got the impression that he was nervous and unsure, she frowned wondering why.  
"So erm," Ginny hesitated. "Are you sending a letter too? Where's Hedwig?" Ginny glanced around looking for his snowy white owl; but she was nowhere to be seen amongst the brown and grey Hogwarts owls.  
Harry shrugged and looked at his feet and then around the Owlery. "Dunno, probably out flying or something," He shrugged again. "I haven't got anyone to write to anymore." He muttered his eyes once again downcast.  
"Oh Harry," Ginny whispered walking towards him and hesitating before taking his hand and squeezing it.  
"He was the only person I had to write to." Harry said sadly.  
"What about Lupin?"  
Harry shrugged. "He hasn't written to me and I don't want to bother him."  
"Harry I'm sure he wouldn't mind-!"  
"Yeah," Harry cut in, giving a lifeless laugh "But what am I supposed to write to him Ginny? 'Hi Lupin, sorry to bother you, I was just lonely?' No I can't." He grimaced and Ginny was sure he was holding back tears.  
"Harry," She murmured unsure what else to say and wanting to hug him but unsure. "Y'know, Charlie likes you, you could always write to him." Ginny said.  
"Maybe," He said softly. "I don't know."  
Ginny half smiled and said "Well- if you need anyone to talk to...y'know…"  
"Yeah I do, thanks Gin." He glanced up at her, dragging his eyes from the ground, and suddenly Ginny was aware of their close proximity and the fact that she was still holding his hand. Her heart raced.  
"Erm," She coughed and dropped his hand, taking a step back distancing herself from him, she checked her watch, it was almost four. "I'm sorry Harry but I have to go." She half smiled again and sighed. "Got to meet Dean before dinner."

As Ginny headed back down the Owlery steps a moment later, Ginny wondered if Harry had been able to hear the resentment in her voice as she mentioned Dean. 'It wasn't good.' She reasoned with herself. She was with Dean and Harry was just her friend. But even as she determinedly thought this she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the moment Harry had looked up at her and her heart had hammered against her ribcage…

*  
Tonks's reply came a week later.  
"Hey Kiddo,  
I don't really know how to help you with this one. You obviously still like Harry – as we both already knew- but if you still want to be with Dean and are unhappy with how he's acting, then tell him. Don't be too mean about it but discuss it maturely, tell him you like him but need space too.  
He sounds clingy.  
Erm so I hope that's helped…but okay, I have to tell you something Gin-  
Remus and I have broken up. He's gone to do undercover work with people…like him… and well he doesn't think he's good enough for me. The same old thing as before. I should have known it wouldn't last.  
It really hurts this time Ginny, because now I really know what I'm missing. I miss him so much! I don't know what to do…he thinks because of his illness that we can't be together, but I don't care! I want him! Why can't he understand that?!  
Works boring, I'm back at Mum's and feeling gloomy. Let me know when you're first Hogsmede weekend is, maybe we can meet up?  
Love you kid,  
Dora"

As she read the words the toast she'd been eating fell from her hand in shock. Here she was whinny to Tonks about her stupid, petty teenage angst while Tonks had been dumped by the man she truly loved. Ginny stared at the letter, not breathing, just rereading the words again, skipping the part about herself and focusing only on the very short section in which she had explained the break up. Remus had gone to do work for the Order, she guessed, involving Werewolves. Right so why did they have to break up? Ginny wondered.

A hand touched her shoulder "Hey," Dean smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him, then he noticed her upset expression. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, taking a seat beside her and grabbing a piece of toast for himself.  
"Erm," Ginny gulped and held the parchment up, but not so that he could read it. "Dora, she, her, erm, she just wrote and told me her boyfriend broke up with her…"  
"Oh," Dean looked as though he had no idea what to say, which he obviously didn't. "Erm-?"  
"It's ok," Ginny said lightly, touching his free hand affectionately ; her heart-warming as she saw him desperately trying to think of what to say to make things better for her and suddenly she realised how much she did care for him and smiled brightly. "It's okay sweetie really, I just should go write to her y'know? She'll need a friend." Ginny sighed and stood up.  
"Ok," Dean smiled and touched her arm lightly as she went to turn away. For once he didn't offer to come with her, relief seethed through her, maybe he was going to stop being so clingy after all?

*  
On the first Hogsmede weekend of the year- and what was going to be the last- it turned out that Tonks was working so they couldn't meet up. Instead, Ginny and Dean donned travelling cloaks, scarfs and hats and made their way through the bitter weather to Hogsmede.

Being out of the castle, gave Ginny a chance to breathe, and as they walked through the Village, Ginny glanced at Dean and felt how she'd felt this summer: light and carefree. They went to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, and spent a lovely hour enjoying each other's company and when they got back to the castle later, Dean had an essay to write so went to the Library with Seamus, leaving Ginny time to herself. Finally, it felt, they were finding a balance…

*

One evening, Ginny and Dean walked quietly back through the castle after a particularly unenjoyable training session; she was seething with anger at Ron's behaviour during training and she knew Dean could tell.  
"Hey stop here." Dean said squeezing her hand and indicating to a tapestry. He pushed it open, to reveal one of the many shortcuts to the Gryffindor Tower. They stepped into the small corridor and Dean let the tapestry fall back into place hiding them from view.  
"I know you're angry at Ron," Dean said quietly taking a step towards her and putting his arms around her. "But please, relax." He whispered. "We'll do fine, we're a strong team." He murmured and Ginny nodded slowly and looked up at him, her arms coming around him. She felt him pull her closer and then he kissed her and all other thoughts vanished as they kissed fiercely, locked together in a close embrace.

Interrupted a few moments later; by a furious Ron, accompanied by Harry, Ginny was not inclined to go with Dean back to the Common Room, instead she rounded on Ron letting out all her anger for him; both to do with the team and with his immaturity about her relationships.

Later, still fuming from her argument with Ron, Ginny sat crossed legged on her four-poster bed and reread the letter she'd received from Tonks that morning. Tonks was trying to be cheery, but failing, even in ink she seemed depressed and disheartened like she had in the summer. Ginny sighed and grabbed a quill to write back:

"Dora,  
Don't do this to yourself, I know he means A LOT to you, but don't let this take up your whole life. Don't get how you were this summer. Please? For me?  
I have a little story, which I hope will make you laugh, even though it makes me mad …  
Basically, me and Dean were full on snogging in this deserted corridor and BAM! Ron and…Harry open a tapestry and find us! Dean was so embarrassed, Ron started being all macho and 'big brotherly' which was annoying, saying things about me and my reputation – I'm sure you can think of what my 'dear brother' might have been thinking…!

Merlin! I was already so annoyed at him – about Quidditch- so I rounded on him and started yelling about how he's only embarrassed about people snogging cos he hasn't done any himself! I can't believe I said it! But…y'know it's true! When I mentioned that Hermione kissed Krum- god he looked mad, I hope he doesn't take it out on Hermione, I mean it was years ago and he was being an arse to her back then anyway.  
Well that's the end to my story, though I would like to add, that the look on Harry's face did look somewhat like jealousy- not that I care, Dean and I are on track now- Erm- sorry to talk about my relationship…

Soo, erm anyway, how's work? Still the thrill?! I know you're usually guarding Hogwarts or around Hogsmede, which drives me insane- knowing you're so close but you can't come in! Can't you find some excuse to come in and then we can have a sneaky chat? I just want to hug you and tell you everything will be okay- because he will come round Dora, maybe because of the job he's off doing for the Order at the moment, is dangerous he thought it be best to break it off: To keep you safe?  
I know you're hurting now, but it's temporary, I promise.  
Love you,  
Love Ginny xxx"

Sending the letter early next morning, Ginny didn't feel so sure of her words of comfort to Tonks, but she sent the letter anyway. Her mind was on other things: Harry's jealous look, Slughorn's upcoming party and the Quidditch match on Saturday.

Although the first game of the season went well, Ginny was still angry at Ron and to add to it angry at Zacharias Smith, so much so that she purposely collided with the commentator's podium at the end of the match. However, when Dean announced the post-match party her mood lightened; that was until she saw Ron snogging Lavender Brown, she snorted and shouted "Filthy Hypocrite," Before grabbing a butterbeer and turning away from the disturbing sight of her brother with a girl.

The party was fun, Dean was exuberant, Seamus's arm was slung around his shoulders and he kept boasting loudly about how brilliant his best friend was at Quidditch. Ginny spared Dean a few minutes before becoming bored of Seamus, gave Dean a long, heartened kiss knowing that their kiss would look a lot more practiced compared to the fumbling attempts at snogging her brother was taking part in across the room, she then headed up to the girls dormitory in search of some quiet.

Lying back on her bed, listening to the distance sounds of the fellow Gryffindor's partying downstairs, Ginny's mind became fussy and soon she fell asleep, her dreams mixing reality and imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

The days and weeks stretched on, the Christmas Holidays came and went, Ginny kept up with her school work and with Quidditch and she and Tonks exchanged mundane letters, about how boring both their lives were becoming; both avoiding discussing the serious issues that were all over the Daily Prophet: Death Eaters and disappearances, riots and raids and much worse.

Mood in the castle was the same as ever, most of the students were more content to worry themselves over pimples, homework, relationships and Quidditch; Ginny however was very aware of everything that was happening outside the secure castle walls, especially when it came to her friends and family.

"Oh Tonks-!" Ginny moaned, pouting as she read her latest letter as she hurried down the corridor. "Honey," She muttered, to herself "Oh Dora," She sighed, from the letter she could tell that Tonks was still having a hard time getting over Remus and Ginny knew there was nothing she could do.

She quickly folded up the letter and tucked it inside her robes, not looking where she was going and in result bumped into someone.

"Opps! Sorry! Ginny said and then looked up and stuttered shocked, "Dora!" She exclaimed, surprised throwing herself at her best friend before Tonks could do or say anything.

"Hey Kid," Tonks said softly, her arms slowly coming round to hug Ginny back.

"I was just reading your letter!" Ginny explained, clutching Tonks hand. "How are things?" She said softly, squeezing her hand.

Tonks shrugged "You know." She sighed looking away.

"What you doing in the castle?"

"Just speaking with Dumbledore about erm-," She looked around, trying to find an excuse. "Well the erm- security measures have been updated and he's been away a lot so I come to inform him sometimes…"

Ginny really didn't know what to say, she could tell Tonks was bluffing. "Oh," She grimaced, she could clearly see the pain Tonks was in, she looked terrible, a shadow of her former self, dark and depressed.

After a moment Ginny asked quietly. "Dora, why are you really here?"

Tonks bit her lip and refused to meet Ginny's eye. "There's been loads of attacks and arrests on…" She glanced up and down the corridor to check it was empty and lowered her voice "Werewolves. I was worried." She huffed.

"Oh," Ginny said worried. "But he's ok-?" She checked.

"He was in contact with Dumbledore last week, but that's all he could tell me."

"Oh Dora,"

"Yeah, I know, you're pulling the same expression as Dumbledore did earlier!" Tonks said with a half laugh.

"What?" Ginny spluttered, laughing. "Are you saying I have the same facial expressions as Professor Dumbledore?! He's-!" Ginny said in an undignified tone.

But Tonks laughter cut her off, Ginny had not heard her laugh like this in a long time, and by the looks of it she really hadn't laughed this way in a long time. Tonks was bent double, clutching her side for support roaring with laughter. It was as although all her tension and worries were subsiding as she laughed. She grinned. "Your face! You looked so shocked! Oh Imagine!" Tonks gasped between laughs "How much more would Dean like you if you looked a bit more like Dumbledore!" She laughter and Ginny laughed too but more because she was so happy to see her friend happy, than because she actually found the joke funny.

When Tonks recovered from her laughter, she smiled at Ginny who took a deep breath and said quietly. "Dean…yeah…"

"Yeah," Tonks said taking her by the arm and waving her wand carelessly so that a sofa appeared in the middle of the corridor.

"Tonks- what the-?" Ginny gasped at the sofa, checking the corridor for students but it was deserted.

"Oh whatever," Tonks dismissed Ginny's concern away with a wave of her hand as she sat herself down and looked at Ginny who was still standing. "It's lesson time anyway now,"

Ginny considered this for a moment and quickly checked her watch. Tonks was right, she had already missed the start of Herbology now and her best friend was here; one missed lesson was worth seeing Tonks, Ginny reasoned.

She hastily dropped her bag and took a seat beside Tonks. "Mum would kill you if she realised you were helping me skip lessons you know?" Ginny laughed.

Tonks shrugged and although she still looked dark and miserable, Ginny saw a flash of her true self behind all the darkness as she grinned and said "How about we don't tell her then?" She winked and offered Ginny her hand to shake as though sealing a promise to not inform Mrs Weasley of this moment.

Ginny laughed and shook her hand in a mock formal manner, pulling a stupid expression.

"Anyway," Tonks dropped her hand and leaned forward "Explain the whole Valentines' day date disaster with Dean?" She said eagerly.

Things between Ginny and Dean had slowly begun to decrease and Ginny found herself once again watching Harry. He was just so amazing, Ginny knew he was still suffering, he was so burdened and yet he still managed to keep going, to keeping impressing everyone, to keep up with everything that was expected of him.

Ginny knew in her heart that he was 'The Chosen One' but it wasn't that that made her feel so much for him, in fact she liked him in spite of the fact that he was 'The Chosen One' because being that meant that he had a sort of sketchy and unpredictable nature and future and it also meant that his fate was uncertain.

As spring slowly warmed and the first signs of summer were showing Katie Bell returned to the Castle and to the pitch, meaning Dean's eviction from the team. Ginny pretended to be annoyed in front of Dean but secretly she was glad to have Katie back, she was the better flier.

"Dora,

I'm going insane here. I can't cope, Dean and I argue ALL the time, about stupid things. Like…like him he;ping with stuff- like climbing through the portrait hole, stupid huh?

It's just not working and I don't know what to do.

I keep finding myself watching Harry…and sometimes he's looking at me too. He laughs at all my jokes, he finds reasons to talk to me alone- whenever Ron isn't around – and I know Hermione hasn't actually said it but I think she knows something.

I don't know what to think anymore.

Oh and OWLS suck!

Hows the real world? Spoke to Remus…?  
Love Ginny"

"Gin,

Break it off with him. It's the best for the both of you, Its obviously not working. Don't go poking around asking Hermione things UNTIL you and Dean are history. It isn't right.

Yeah OWLs suck and I know what you're thinking 'I don't need them! I want to play Quidditch!' But one day you may very well need your qualifications missy! Haven't you ever thought about following in my footsteps?

And Remus…well I've- we've sent a few letters but I know he's still thinking the same. Maybe he's worse now, having spent more time with people like him…they live differently to him, they let that other side take over, so maybe he see's them and thinks that what he is like and can't face it? I love him, no matter what he is. I really do, and I don't even know why I just do.

Miss you,

Tonks."


End file.
